


Let You Go (Never)

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven & Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let You Go (Never)

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven &amp; Dana.

**Snag In the Escape Route**

Dom slipped his arm around Liv's waist, dancing with one hand in the air trying to save his drink. Liv's laugh burst in his ear; "Dom, get your drink out of my _hair_," she giggled, shaking her fringe at him. He grinned, and pretended to slosh his wrist about. She ducked, grabbing him around the middle; he shouted a laugh and pulled her away from the dance floor. "Gonna put this down for a minute." She kissed his cheek, hanging on to him for balance as David bumped into her.

"Sorry," he muttered, dancing with Orlando, who winked tipsily at Dom. Liv patted David's head and said it was okay.

Dom leaned his elbows on the table when they got there, sipping his drink and watching the roomful of people. "Good turnout this time," he nodded. Liv had flopped next to him, and nestled up against his side. He put an arm around her and snuggled her closer.

"Fifth year in a row," Liv nodded, "and nearly all the old crew. I like it. Feels like home."

"Yeah, it does," Dom softly glowed. He spied Billy and Elijah making their way over from where they'd been gyrating and talking to Craig and Mark. "Billy!" he yelled as they got nearer.

"Dom!" Billy yelled back, nearly in his ear. Dom grinned and pulled him into one of those sudden, BillyandDom hugs that feel like they go on forever. "Good party." Billy had settled against Dom's other side, chin tucked onto his shoulder as if he belonged there.

"Yeah," Elijah agreed, extending his arm to Liv. "May I beg the honour of this next dance?" he asked her.

"OoOOooh," Dom half-whooped. "Getting all chivalrous, are we, Lij?"

"Shut up, you," Elijah giggled. Liv took his arm, winked at the boys, and led Elijah off to the dance floor. Dom shook his head.

"Doesn't know what he's letting himself in for, that one," he nodded after them. Billy laughed. He wrapped his arms around Dom's torso, trying to snuggle in much further. Rubbed his head a little against Dom's chest and sighed, closing his eyes. "Y'tired?" Dom asked him, bemused.

"I am feeling affectionate and tipsy," Billy informed him from the vicinity of his shirt buttons. "Perhaps even affectionately tipsy. Or tipsily affectionate."

"I see you still have a grasp of the English language. That's good." Dom kissed his hair and pulled him closer. Billy was quiet for a minute.

Voices drifted to them from a few feet along the table. "Boromir should have married Eowyn, you know," Bean was saying. Miranda giggled in what was almost an un-Miranda-like way.

Dom raised his eyebrows. _Get a room, you two._ They'd been like this at every reunion, _and_ when they'd met on set. Dom had lost a fair bit of money betting on when they'd finally cop off. Liv reliably informed him that they were still yet even to _kiss_. Insane.

He became aware that the position of Billy's head had changed, and he looked down to see green eyes watching him. "What?" he smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Billy cocked his head in the direction of Miranda, who was leaning in a _perfect_ way towards Sean. Dom grinned lopsided, and nodded quickly. "Trailer," Billy continued thoughtfully. "Privacy, some amount of comfort, and … we can lock them in." He grinned, triumphant.

"Perfect," Dom crowed quietly. "How do we get them there?"

"Distraction," Billy opined, and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

~

For nostalgia's sake, there were trailers in the car park of the hotel hired for the occasion. Viggo had already been to work on them, turning the insides of them to works of art. Billy and Miranda admired one section of this while Dom and Sean poured out drinks from the bottle they'd pilfered.

At a certain mark down the bottle, Billy and Dom made their swift exit, through the connecting door to the other room of the trailer so as not to make a fuss. They pressed their ears to the door until Sean noticed their absence, and beamed at each other as it dawned on the two inside the other room that they were entirely alone.

And that the door was locked.

"Those little fuckers! They must've slipped out a minute ago…" Sean downed his glass and tried the door again. He slumped, sitting back in his chair.

Miranda put her drink down. She walked over, slipping her shoes off, and settled herself on Sean's lap, legs tucked under her. "I thought," she murmured, leaning down to take Sean's earlobe between her teeth, "that they would never leave."

Satisfied, Dom turned around to locate their escape route back to the party. And here was where they ran into a little snag in the plans.

"Billy? Where's the door?"

Billy looked about, then gestured at the object his ear was pressed against. Dom stared at him for a full two minutes until the synapses in Billy's brain made the connection. He thunked his head silently against said door.

The only way out would be to slip back into the room containing two people who, judging by the sounds they could make out, wanted to be left quite alone now, and admit it had been a ploy. And receive their beating at the hands of Sean Bean.

Not gonna happen. Not in _this_ lifetime. Dom sighed, leaning against the wall. Billy came over to join him.

"What should we do?" Billy whispered.

"Wait?" Dom winced as he heard something falling in the room beyond. "Try not to hear anything, and _never_ let them know we were in here."

Billy nodded. He blew the air in his cheeks out.

Sean had his hand placed right over Miranda's nipple, hard and pushing against the material of her dress. "You know," she growled as he kissed her neck, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Sean moaned.

Billy's eyes widened. "Did you-"

"Yep. No. No, no I didn't hear that. I didn't hear anything, did you, Bills?" Dom hissed, eyes closed.

"No, no you're right. Nothing."

"Did you know," Miranda continued, in that same growl, as Sean nibbled along her collar bone, "I kissed Liv once? It was … a little like this … only she didn't have _this_," hand connecting. Sean hissed his breath in and bit her softly. She cried out.

Dom crossed his legs and tried not to cough.

"We didn't get very far," Miranda was going on, voice deepening a little as she pushed Sean up and walked him over to the sofa, dropping her dress as she went, "but I wonder what that'd be like. Me … Liv … naked." Her eyes went hard. She tapped Sean in the centre of his chest and his knees gave way. The sofa caught him.

"Hold-up stockings," he whimpered, hooking one finger into the elastic keeping them close on her thighs.

Billy shifted and bit his lip hard.

Miranda pulled his hand away, then splayed it on her thigh. "I'll leave them on, if you don't mind," she told him, and he nodded, inarticulate. Dom whimpered too softly for anyone but Billy to hear. Billy sank to the floor, knees up to his chin.

Sean yanked his shirt off hurriedly, digging around in his trouser pockets. Miranda caught the package he tossed to her, and unzipped his flies in one slow, smooth motion. The removal of his trousers, shoes and socks was swift and punctuated with one "mmm" of appreciation when she got his underpants off.

Dom joined Billy on the floor. He felt electrically charged, as if the next person who touched him would get a Dom magnetically attached to certain parts of their anatomy. A soft sound in the room beyond, and he groaned silently.

Billy's fists were clenching and unclenching. He could picture what was going on in there, all too clearly, Miranda settling on top of Sean _ohgodohgod_, Sean's head back _ohgodohgod_, Dom was right next to him and breathing hard _ohgodohfuckshitohgod_.

Billy's whole body quivered in the seconds before he moved. Dom heard a slight hum emitting off him, the sound a tuning fork makes, and began vibrating himself. Their heads wavered in the space between them, eyes fixed on each other's knees, stomachs, laps, and when Billy shifted the tiniest bit and Dom could _see_ his lap, his mouth fell open, his eyes flew up and connected with Billy's, and they closed the distance in two nanoseconds.

Dom kissed him _hungrily_, hands curling in his shirt, and Billy yanked him closer until Dom had settled over his lap, one knee nudging each of Billy's hips. Dom was _grinding_ down, and Billy ground up just as hard, if not harder. Dom's hands went for their zippers, and Billy stretched his neck back and moaned.

Sean cocked his head at the sound. Miranda stilled on him, and their eyes connected. They looked at the door, at each other again. Heard a soft gasp and a stifled "Billy".

Sean began to laugh. A low chuckle at first, rising louder, and Miranda joined it. Billy halted his hand, Dom blinking fast and doing the same. They didn't move for a minute.

Miranda was the first to break it, moving on Sean again, up, down, head back and moaning. Sean sank up into her and sighed, voice stretched.

Dom looked at Billy. Billy looked at Dom. Dom's fingers, of their own volition, squeezed around Billy, who yelped. He moved his own hand on Dom, and moan matched moan between the rooms, finding a rhythm all four of them could keep.

Billy came first, and twitched his way down to Dom's lap, mouth over him until he burst into it. Sean came after, Miranda riding each wave.

Silence reigned for a minute. "So which one of you is going to finish me off?" Miranda asked the trailer.

Dom and Billy sheepishly zipped their trousers and opened the door. Their sharp intakes of breath were all Sean heard, Miranda chuckling as she looked back at him, sliding off and sitting in an armchair.

"Must have worn him out," she nodded to his dozing form. Dom blinked at her for a moment, then surged forwards and planted a kiss on her belly. He looked up at her, question. She nodded _yes please_, and he kissed lower, lower, **lower**.

"Next time," Sean suggested as they locked up the trailer, remembering to bring back the glasses and empty bottle and leave the place tidy, "how about we find somewhere more comfortable?"

"My bed's a king size," Dom half-blushed. Miranda slipped her arm around him.

"I think, then, we shall make good use of it," she murmured in his ear, nibbling the lobe.

***

**(Bridging the Gap)**

Dom fiddled with his wrist cuffs, hands in his lap. Miranda was wrapped around Billy on the two-seater sofa, Sean in the other chair.

"Well," Sean spoke up, "the bed's big enough."

Dom grinned, awkwardness slipping. "Good job, too, the amount _we_ move around."

"It doesn't have to be always," Miranda murmured. "Doesn't have to be for very long. Just … when we want it."

Billy stroked his palm down her back. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Sean completed the circle. He pulled Dom's chair closer and kissed him, Billy burying his nose in Miranda's neck simultaneously. She purred.

***

**Dreaming Of This Feeling**

"How's the job hunt going?"

"So-so. Nothing today, but a couple of projects lately have looked promising."

Dom twisted the phone cord around his fingers. "Bill, this is me," he said, quiet. Billy sighed as if he were sagging.

"Yeah, okay, it's not going as well as I'd hoped. Work's dried up of late."

"Have you tried doing your Orlando impression? Really convincing, I thought."

Billy snorted. "Thanks, Dom." He paused. It was a definite pause, there. "Listen, I've been thinking. I might get more work if I moved to LA."

"That's what everyone thinks, Bill," Dom said, thoughtfully, "but look what happened to me. That's what most people get when they come here. It's tough to break in."

"True. I've thought about giving it a try, though. See where it takes me."

Dom nodded. "Grab life by the balls, Billy, and do what your gut dictates."

"In that case, my life is going in the direction of getting a sandwich, I'm starved." Dom laughed as he heard Billy rummage through the fridge. "Ooh, cheese."

"What kind?" Dom asked automatically, peering without realising he was doing it.

"Red Leicester. I think I'll have some toast."

"I like this," Dom said after a pause. "You and me, I mean. Er." He blushed. "I mean, you being around. I like knowing things about you. I know your favourite colour and what smells drive you round the bend. I know what music to have in the car when you visit. If someone asked me later 'What did Billy have for lunch today?' I can answer with full confidence 'Cheese on toast. It was Red Leicester, actually.' I like that I know what you had for lunch, y'know?"

"You are intimately acquainted with me, yes," Billy nodded, then stopped. "Uh. You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Dom waited for the awkward pause to end before asking, "So have you spoken to Miranda lately?"

"Yeah, she called yesterday. She's fine, sends her love. Have you talked to Sean?"

"Oh yes, and Miranda," Dom nodded. "It's … yeah. Sean said he might be coming out here in a month for a project, Miranda said she might be able to swing another visit." He kept his voice even. "You free in about four weeks?"

"Depressingly," Billy answered before he could think, mouth half full of toast. "Uh, yes."

"Bill," Dom winced a tiny bit, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I just. I don't know why this is getting to me today, normally I'm just, I get on with things, but I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit restless. I don't know."

"You could try coming to LA for a couple of months," Dom suggested. "See how it suits you. See if you feel any better here, yeah? Sounds like you're getting a bit of cabin fever, not working and that."

"You're probably right," Billy conceded. "You usually are."

"True," Dom grinned, and Billy laughed. "If you like, I could put you up here, there's a spare room." He left a hair's-breadth pause between "here" and "there's a spare room". Perhaps it was his imagination that Billy had held his breath, or perhaps it was just that Dom had.

"Thank you." Billy's voice was small and held a large dose of relief. "I'd like that."

~

Dom pulled Billy into a tight hug the minute he stepped off the plane. They stood for a moment, breathing each other in, ignoring the swirl of people around them. "I've missed you," Billy whispered as the contact broke.

Dom leaned down as if to kiss him, but swerved and grazed the curve of Billy's ear with his lips. "I've missed you, too," he whispered, and leaned away to help Billy with his bags.

On the way back to Dom's, they talked about the meeting Billy had set up with his agent, about what kind of projects he might get a look at, about what he really wanted to be working on. "Hey, we can bug people about our film," Billy pointed out, brightly, and Dom grinned.

"With the combined force of Monaghan and Boyd, none can resist," he boomed in a deep announcer voice.

"We should team up and fight crime. That could be our next film, Dom," Billy grinned. "You and me, fighting crime as The Tall One and The Scottish One. We'll have capes and arrive at crime scenes ten minutes late and get booked for driving on the curb." Dom barked a laugh, pulling in outside his apartment.

"Look out LA, here comes Billy Boyd," Dom called as they got out. "Hollywood won't know what's hit it."

"That can be the one after," Billy's shine had tarnished slightly for a second, then was back in place. "Billy And Dom Do Hollywood. Tagline: the city of angels won't know what's hit it."

Dom kissed Billy's cheek, turning with pink-tipped ears to unlock the door. "You've got our writing career all worked out, haven't you?"

"Everyone knows I'm the brains of the operation, Dominic," Billy stumbled inside with his suitcases, Dom helping.

"If you're the brains, what am I, then?"

"The heart," Billy answered automatically, suddenly unguarded. He looked away, and cleared his throat. "Spare room's through here, right?"

"Yeah." Dom stared at the floor for a minute, before dragging one of Billy's bags after him. "Bill," he began, "can we talk?"

"We are talking, Dom."

"That's what you always say when you know exactly what I'm going to say and you don't want to hear it."

"Well." Billy sat on the bed, arms crossed. "Out with it, then."

Dom ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "This is awkward." He looked at Billy, who seemed to have become aware of his crossed arms and unfolded them. His hands were gripping his knees. "This, I." Dom slid down and sat on the floor, back to the door frame. "I shouldn't be sitting on the floor. I should be sitting right next to you, like always. But I'm not."

"Why?" Billy seemed to be tensing as if he wanted to curl inwards. Dom shuffled forwards on his knees, stopping in front of Billy.

"Look at me. Bill. Bill, look at me. _Billy._" Billy's eyes met Dom's. Dom tried hard not to grip Billy's knees and hands or any part of him, but he wanted to hold that look. "Billy. I'm not sitting right next to you because – because you're on the bed and I'm crazy about you and if I sit next to you I'm going to be kissing you, and I won't want to stop, and I don't know if I should. I mean, Miranda and Sean aren't here, and _don't_ say 'But we've kissed when they're not here before', I know we have, but I want you, Billy, I _want you_, and I don't know if it's – I'm not sure what the rules are."

"Oh." Billy swallowed over his dry throat. "Oh." He looked at Dom. "I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Dom, I – I want you, Dom, and I want you to sit next to me and kiss me and, not stop, but I'm not sure of the rules either and I don't know if it would be – with Miranda and Sean not here – I just don't know how they'd feel about it."

"Yeah." Dom let the air out of his cheeks and leaned against Billy's legs. "You don't have to stay here, if it's too awkward, you know? You could find somewhere else." He wondered when directions had decided to switch over, because up seemed suddenly to feel awfully like down and time slowed to a crawl while Billy breathed in and opened his mouth.

"God, no. The thought of being in LA and not being with you – staying with you, I mean." He blushed, and up felt like up again. "I don't want that. I want to stay. If you'll have me."

Dom planted a kiss on Billy's knee. "Never a question. You'll always have a home here. Er." He stopped. "I meant that."

"I know." Billy swallowed again. "Dom, I'd like to – I miss you, at night. Can we just," he trailed off. Dom crawled up onto the bed and sat next to him, pulling him almost into his lap, arms around.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, but with a little more room to breathe," Billy shifted himself a little. "There. Lungs have clear access now."

"Oops, sorry." Dom rested his head on top of Billy's. "We could sleep now, if you like. You're warm."

"And I'm tired," Billy agreed.

~

"Miranda, is this a good time?"

"Yeah, what's up, Dom?"

Dom took a breath. "I wanted to talk to you about our arrangement."

"You're still okay with it, right? We're still on for coming there this weekend?"

"Absolutely, definitely still on, everything still okay. It's just," he checked that he couldn't be overheard, "it's Billy. Well, it's me and Billy, really."

There was a pause on the line. "You two are alright, aren't you?"

"We're fine, we're better than fine, actually, you know I said he's staying here, yeah? He's got some potential work lined up already."

"You sound proud," Miranda was obviously smiling.

"I am," Dom glowed softly. "He seems a lot happier here. The thing is," he lowered his voice, "I've, um. Gone and. Well, I've – I'm in love with him, Miranda," he whispered, and where had that nugget of rawness in his voice come from? "He's been here two weeks, and I – we haven't done anything, because we don't know how you and Sean would feel about it, you know, us two and you not here, we're not sure of the rules, hell, we're all making them up as we go along, but I hold him and watch him sleep every night and I could do that for the rest of my life and I'm starting to think I'd only ever be happy if I could and am I going crazy and all I fucking want to do is kiss him." He stopped for breath, surprised at the crack in his voice, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, smudging the Sharpied _Bill_ on there.

"Oh, Dom," Miranda said, soft. "I – oh."

"Are you – are you _crying_?"

"Maybe. I just. Does he – is he in love with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants me, you know, maybe he's not – I don't know."

"Ask him. And kiss him, Dom, kiss the living _daylights_ out of him. I don't know about Sean, but I am so happy for you two. And as far as I'm concerned, the arrangement stands. If, that is, you're okay to share Billy with us." She smiled.

Dom sagged with relief. "Thank you, Miranda. _Thank you._ I'm okay to share Billy, always have been, just as long as – well, as long as he's mine to share, you know?"

"Go be happy, Dom," Miranda grinned. "I'll talk to Sean, okay? You just go and kiss your Billy."

"Okay. Okay. Thank you. Okay." Dom remembered to breathe. "Give Sean my love, and tell him we'll see him at the weekend."

"See you then, and you're welcome. Give Billy my love, too."

"I will. Okay. Thank you. Yes." Miranda giggled, and Dom hung up, looking bewilderedly around for a minute before he found the cradle for the phone handset. "Right," he mumbled, and went into the kitchen.

Billy was there, dressed in an apron and staring at a book. "How do you feel about the concept of lasagne without certain key ingredients? We seem to have run out of some."

Dom took the book out of his hands. "Billy," he said, "you might want to sit down."

"Oh?" Billy sat, arranging the apron over his lap, and Dom didn't bother to resist the impulse to sit on that apron. "Oi! You're heavy."

"Hush. I've got something to tell you." Dom hooked his arms around Billy's neck to keep from falling, and looked into Billy's eyes. They were slightly crinkled with amusement. Dom didn't think he'd ever get used to this exact shade of green. He realised he was staring, and said, "Um. The thing. Yes." He breathed in. "Billy, I'm in love with you."

Billy's mouth opened just slightly, involuntarily, and Dom reminded himself that he had to wait for Billy's reply before he leaned in, _so hurry up with it, Bill, please_, and at last Billy spoke. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Have you – I mean, do the other two know? Are you sure you're in love with me?"

Dom's heart plummeted to his shoes. "Er. Yes, I talked to Miranda, she said she'd talk to Sean, and they're fine with it, and yes I am in love with you, quite insanely and possibly desperately, are you in love with me by any chance?" He stopped, panting, _Maybe I should re-learn the breathing-while-speaking thing._

Billy's mouth worked silently for a moment or two before he yelled, "FUCK, YES," nearly dislodging Dom from his lap with the noise. Billy grasped Dom around the middle, then grabbed his arms, his hair, his arse, settling with one hand cupping the back of his neck and the other resting on his hip. "I don't – I don't – I want to touch you everywhere," he breathed, pulling Dom down for a kiss that was met with enthusiasm and some wriggling.

~

Saturday crept through the curtains, finding the four of them curled around each other, duvet thrown off, legs tangled, fast asleep. Dom's breath stirred the hairs on Billy's chest, and Billy's breath ghosted over Dom's hair. Miranda and Sean lay tangled a few inches from them.

Dom woke up slowly, feeling the imprint of Billy's skin against his own come into focus. He smiled, nuzzling closer, and Billy made a sleepy noise. "You 'wake?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Yeah." Dom kissed his shoulder. "You look so beautiful first thing in the morning," he murmured, one hand slowly stroking against Billy's side.

"Sod off, I don't," Billy protested weakly, nestling into the curve of Dom's arm. "Feels good," he whispered.

"Always feels good," Dom echoed, rolling gently until he was on top. They were both half-hard, morning erections and nearness and the print of last night's sex. Their cocks bumped slowly together, and Billy settled his thighs a little further apart.

It was comfortable, just like this, and Dom rubbed his nose gently against Billy's and felt he might doze a bit. Their lips brushed, pressed lazily, then Billy parted his a little and so did Dom, and Billy tasted him, and they kissed, sleepy and morning breath and neither caring. Just touch and press and taste and feel. Dom closed his eyes and breathed deeply, rocking softly against Billy.

Billy was a little more than half awake now, and almost fully hard. He pressed up, friction that felt so _good_, and Dom whimpered and pressed back.

"Starting without us?" Sean's voice was sleepy, and Dom reached one hand out to take his, their fingers entwining. Miranda stirred, and they rolled, the four of them, mingling and languid and slow, their movements liquid, the dance felt and seen and heard.


End file.
